


My Jolly Sailor Bold

by MollyKillers



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Barisi Creatures Bingo, Blood and Injury, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Pirates, Rafael is a merman, Religious Themes & References, Sonny is a missionary, True Love, Typical canon pirate behavior, mermaid, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/pseuds/MollyKillers
Summary: "My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold"Sonny, a young missionary, is taken hostage by the pirate crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge, one of the most feared pirate ships in all the land. When he accidentally helps the damned crew capture a merman, Rafael, he must do everything he can to help free the beautiful creature.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 28
Collections: Barisi Creatures Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So if any of you know anything about me you'll know I LOVE the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. That is not a joke, like those are my favorite movies of all times. Now I've always wanted to write a barisi Pirate's inspired story but have never gotten around to it... until now anyway haha! Now one of my favorite couples from Pirate's is from the fourth movie 'On Stranger Tides' which people like to call the worst of the franchise and I like to call those people wrong lol. I've always loved the romance between Philip/Syrena and when I saw pirate and mermaid on the bingo sheet my mind instantly jumped to them. So I just knew I needed to take their concept and barisi it... was I successful? I guess you'll be the judge haha.
> 
> I really hope y'all like it!

Five days, five long days Sonny had been trapped on the Queen Anne's Revenge, a truly god forsaken ship. Tied to the mast like a terrible trophy. He thanked the lord for sparing his life when his ship was attacked, but he knew if he stayed in his trapped form for much longer he would meet his lord just like his other crew members soon enough.

“Bring down the missionary” he heard the hell damned Captain Blackbeard order from the bow and he shivered at his words. The man was pure evil incarnate and just his presence left a black spot on a man’s soul. Two crew members soon appeared and cut his bonds freeing him, but only for the trip down the rope ladder. As his feet hit the solid ground of the deck his hands were rebound and he was shoved onto a lifeboat with some of the other crew. 

He gulped a worried gulp as the boat was lowered into the dark sea below. The crew members surrounding him were mostly of the men who had tried to revolt against the Captain not a day before. He knew instantly that this voyage was not one of adventure but of necessity. He knew they were to play a part in the Captain’s twisted plan. While the plan he knew not he was sure they were being set up. 

He held his bible close to his chest and began to pray for protection for himself and the men around him. While he was the only truly captured man on the ship he knew these men were tricked aboard and did not deserve to die by this one man’s horrid hands.

The boat slowly rowed towards the bay but stalled a little whiles out as the oars were brought in. A moment later a large blinding light from the large stone tower on shore shined down on them temporarily blinding the men.

“We’re doomed” one of the older gentlemen growled, as he seemed to know more of this foul plot than Sonny, “they be drawn to man-made light”.

“Sharks?” the youngest recruit, who couldn’t have been more than 16, asked back in fear.

The older man shook his head “no worse than shakes me boy. There’ll be mermaids upon us within the hour, you mark my words. And we’re the bait!”.

An eerie feeling fell over the small boat at the man’s words. Mermaid, just the word struck fear into every sailor's heart. Sonny watched as each man seemed to slowly process the thought. He of course had heard the tails of the damned monsters, half human half fish, forced to make a deal with the devil to survive after being forced off the ark. But even he found it hard to believe that God would allow the creation of such an apparent horrid creature.

“I heard it said a kiss from a mermaid protects a sailor from drowning” another man said, trying his best to fight against his own terror.

“Don’t be a fool” the older sailor scoffed back “mermaids be female, son, and lovely as a dream of heaven. But when it comes time to churn butter, so to speak, they snatch a sailor out of a boat or off the deck of a ship have their way, and then the sailors are pulled to the bottom and drowned and eaten”.

“I‘ve heard the male ones are the most dangerous” the youngest boy said quietly, fear obvious in his tone.

The old man raised an eye “aye, but they be more rare than the rest. Which is why you needn't worry about them”. 

The rest of the small boat nodded in agreement “aye”.

“It’s them females you need worry about as they come in droves to feed, but if you see a male be more wary as they’ll bring you to your knees” the old man said as if reciting an old poem. Sonny lightly shivered at the man’s certainly.

At the helm of the small dingy the cocking of a gun could be heard over the quiet sound of waves. “Sing” grunted one of Blackbeard’s second mates that had been assigned to their boat “they like to hear singing”. He pointed his gun at Sonny and the young teen.

The young boy blinked in fear and sat frozen as he stared down the gun. Sonny nudged him as best he could in his bindings but it didn’t stir the boy. 

Sonny saw the second mate grow more angry and cleared his throat “my name is Maria” he began to sing lightly “a merchant’s daughter fair”.

The second mate pointed his gun fully towards Sonny “louder!”.

“And I have left my parents, and 3000 pounds a year” Sonny continued the song his mother used to occasionally sing to him and his sisters before bed “my heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold”.

The second mate moved his gun again towards the other crew members and they all joined Sonny in the rest of the sea shanty “there is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold”.

The small dinghy’s crew continued to sing for what felt like hours. Sonny’s throat felt raw and scratchy as he tried his best to continue the song. Most of the sailors around him had either fallen asleep or given up but with the gun still pointed at him he dare not stop.

A small splash from the water surrounding them finally made him pause though. He looked from where it came but saw nothing. Another small splash was heard from the other side of the boat and he leaned to see what he had heard. His movement and the noise awoke one of the other men, Dodds, who started looking with him.

A small creek from the back of the dingy drew both men’s attention.

A beautiful blond woman suddenly appeared and leaned against the boat smiling a small curious smile.

“Lord save me” Dodds whispered as he stared at the fair maiden who seemed to almost glow under the tower’s bright light.

“Men, look. Look there” Sonny said a little louder than Dodds’ awed whisper as he woke the rest of the men.

All the men turned to look to where he had motioned and gasped at the sight.

The older man stood up and pulled out his knife as he jumped towards her. Dodds jumped up and grabbed the knife stopping him. “No, you’ll scare her off!” he screamed at the crazy old man.

The older man fought back trying again to take a swipe at her “aye, and good riddance!”.

The maiden swam a little away from the boat as she watched the men scuffle.

Dodds finally pulled the knife away from the man and hid it against his belt. He turned to the woman and gave a small gentle smile “can you talk?”.

The beautiful woman nodded as she swam closer “yes”. She hoisted herself back onto the side of the dingy and smiled.

Dodds, and the other men, all seemed to draw closer to the women as she looked at them.

“You’re beautiful” Dodds said in awe as he moved even closer so that he was almost touching her.

“Are you the one who sings?” the maiden asked as her tail splashed lightly behind her “are you my jolly sailor bold?”.

Dodds, as if in a trance, nodded slowly “aye, that I be”.

Sonny stared after the pirate as he again moved closer towards the sea women. While he had been the main singer he was thankful that he was not being held under the women’s trance like the others. He grabbed Dodds' vest and pulled him back “Dodds, comport yourself!”.

His movement seemed to rip the other men out of their trances as they all turned to look at the two men.

Dodds fought against Sonny grasp “there ain’t much been given to me in my brief, miserable life, there’s the truth in it” he yelled as he pulled away “but, by God, I’ll have it said the Michael Dodds had himself a kiss from a proper mermaid!”.

The mermaid smiled almost happily as Dodds drew closer. She began to sing the sea shanty back to the men “my heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold”.

The rest of the crew seemed to become enchanted again and no matter how much Sonny pulled at them they wouldn’t so much as turn away from the singing maiden. Sonny’s heart raced in terror as the eerie feeling from earlier returned in full force.

“Come all ye pretty fair maids, whoever you may be, who love a jolly sailor bold, ploughing the rising sea” the sea woman continued to sing. 

Sonny watched in horror as more sea maidens began to rise from the sea and surround the small dingy. He grabbed one of the ores, the only weapon he could spy, and stood as he watched them swim closer.

The maiden half on the boat brought her hands up and cupped Dodds’ face. The sailor puckered his lips ready for a kiss as the maiden slowly brought him down closer and closer to the sea. Just as his head started to go under something happened that made him scream in terror and pull away. 

His scream seemed to break the trance that had fallen over the other sailors and chaos immediately began to ensue. A mermaid jumped from the sea towards the boat, her human face transformed to have jagged teeth and her hands to have nails sharp as razors. Sonny smacked her away with his oar, thankful he had not fallen under the cursed trance. 

The men around him quickly jumped up out of their trances and pulled their swords and guns and started to fight back.

Loud screams and hisses began to grow from the water as more and more mermaids appeared and began trying to attack the boat by either jumping and pulling men in or using seaweed type ropes to try and snatch them up.

Sonny turned in time to duck out of the way of another jumper but the second mate wasn’t as lucky as he was dragged into the depths by the creatures.

A high-pitched scream a foot away from him pulled Sonny’s attention as the youngest sailor fought against one of the hell creatures that had a decent hold on his leg. Sonny raised his oar high and hit it against the woman's head making her scream and release her grip. Sonny pushed the teen behind him as he raised his oar for more. 

A loud crack rang out above the small battle as a hand punched its way through the boat’s helm. “Abandon ship!” the old man yelled as more hands began to punch their way through the underbelly of the boat grabbing at the men. 

Sonny grabbed the young teen’s sword and used it to cut his bonds before throwing the teen as far as he could away from the boat. He jumped off the other side, hoping at least, to draw the sea maidens towards himself and save the boy's life. 

He began to swim towards the shore but was violently pulled under by two separate pairs of hands. He kicked and fought against them but the hands held tight and would not budge as they pulled the godly man deeper and deeper still into the depth of the sea.

A loud bright boom from above, almost like a gunpowder explosion, shook the water causing the mermaids to scream in pain. Sonny easily freed himself from their distracted grasps and swam back to the surface where he gasped for air. With the danger still near he swam as fast as he could towards the shore. 

He luckily wasn’t too far out and was able to quickly reach the safety of shore. He used his remaining strength to pull himself up onto one of the large sea rocks near the edge of the shore line away from the perils that filled the dark ocean below. He flopped down on its top and sent out a small thank you prayer as his chest pumped greedily to gain air back into his lungs. 

A loud splash a few seconds later made him jump up as he prepared for an attack he knew he had no real way of winning. 

To his surprise instead of a mermaid the young sailor from the boat pulled himself onto the rock next to him. Sonny sent up another small thank you to God for sparing this man’s young life. The young man smiled at seeing his savior and nodded a thankful nod of gratitude as he pulled himself to his feet and ran towards the screams of his crew mates who were being attacked lower down the bay.

It took Sonny a moment longer than the boy to truly right himself after what had just experienced. After another moment or so of rest he slowly rose to his feet and looked himself over in the moonlight. He felt himself lucky that only his long coat and shirt had been the things to sustain any real damage. He looked around his feet for some kind of weapon so he could go join the battle lower down the bay, but stopped his search as he felt eyes on him. Before he could start looking for where the eyes came from a loud boom and bright ball of light roared from the sea side tower above. Sonny stared at the explosion, almost un moving, as it began to crumble and fall towards him.

Something grabbed at his foot and pulled him down back towards the sea. The sudden movement was too quick for Sonny to react and he fell against the rock hard knocking the little air he had regained from his system. 

As he groaned and coughed in pain a panicked splashing sound pulled his attention. A few feet from him, deeper down the shore, a large tail flapped wildly as it tried to untrap itself from where it had been pinned under some of the fallen rubble of the tower.

Sonny moved without thinking as he started pulling at the rubble of the ruined tower until it gave way. The tail splashed one more time and started to swim off. Sonny, half spurred by the now moving water and half by his own intrigue, ran after it. 

He cornered the creature in a small cove as it had taken a wrong turn and now tried to hide against a rock. Sonny slowly stepped towards the creature as he took in its form. It’s tail was lightly bleeding from where it had been trapped, which brought Sonny’s eyes in. His eyes slowly rose higher taking in the magnificent tail. It’s orange blue patina coloring glistened under the moon and firelight. His eyes widened as he reached the creature's body and face as instead of a fair maiden a gorgeous man looked back at him. The man was as stunning as the maidens has been, even more so with his tanned skin and dark hair. The creature’s deep emerald eyes stared back at Sonny with scared fear but more so curiosity. 

Before Sonny could move or say anything a dark net was thrown over the creature which made him scream and hiss as he fought to throw it off.

“Come, give a hand!” the evil Captain yelled to some of the other crew members as his first mate held down the net.

Sonny stared in horror as more crew members came and held down the net fully capturing the sea creature.

The Captain pointed to Sonny and smiled “well done, missionary. You somehow not only found a mermaid but a merman. Maybe my first mate was right to spare your life”.

Sonny opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was lost for words. He didn’t want the damned man’s praise nor did he want to be the reason this creature suffered even if its sisters had attacked him and the others. Something about the creature pulled him in, not like a trance like the other men had been under, but something else, something different and almost stronger in a way. He let his confused thoughts occupy his head as the first mate grabbed him and re-bound his hands. As he was led away he felt the intense feeling of eyes on him again but this time he knew where they were coming from.

**********

The surviving crew returned to the Queen Anne and sailed around to another side of the large island before departing to its shores with the morning sun. Sonny was again forced off the ship with the rest of the crew but this time he was almost grateful. The merman they had captured had been placed in a clear glass coffin-like container filled with water so he could be transported on the island. Four men were tasked to carry it as they started out on their trek. Sonny did his best to walk beside it as the thought of leaving the creature filled him with pain, the reasons for which he wasn’t sure of.

“Why do you gotta bring him with us again?” Dodds who had somehow, Sonny was still unsure how, survived the attack from the night before asked as the party started out into the jungle. 

“Because tears don’t keep. We need them fresh” the first mate yelled back from the front of the group.

Dodds looked to the others for an explanation of the explanation but Sonny just shrugged as he was just as lost. Why did they need a mer-person’s tear? It didn’t make any sense to him, and he wasn’t entirely sure he ever wanted it to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was supposed to be the second chapter aka the only other chapter... obviously there is another chapter now lol. As I was writing I just saw how long this chapter was getting and I reached a kind of perfect point (as you will see) to have a chapter break so I added one haha.  
> But do not fret! As it is the holiday for tricks and treats I shall give you a treat (as 2020 has already been too much of a trick lol). The finally chapter, chapter 3, will be put up just a few short minutes after this one. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The pirate crew traversed through the thick jungle for a few hours before they finally stopped to rest. Sonny sat by a small rock that was pouring out water and used it to clean his face as best he could in his bound form.

“Clergyman” the pirate, who he knew to be the other pirate ‘captain’ who had tried to lead the small rebellion a few days prior, called out.

Sonny turned from the small waterfall and nodded in recognition.

“On the off chance that this does not go well for me,” the pirate captain, whose name Sonny believed to be some kind of bird, began “I would like it noted here and now that I am fully prepared to believe in whatever I must, so that I may be welcomed into that place where all the goody-goodies get to go. Savvy?”.

Sonny huffed out a laugh at the man “we have a word for that, sir. You can convert”.

The pirate shook his head “no... I was thinking more of an as-needed basis”.

Sonny looked back at the confusing yet humorous man and shook his head as that’s not how it works. He went to open his mouth and dispute that fact but stopped as movement in the glass coffin caught his eye. The merman was struggling and pushing against the lid, gasping at its seams.

“Quartermaster!” Sonny yelled to the man in charge of the coffin and also himself.

“Aye?” the large pale, yet heavily tattooed, man replayed.

“He cannot breathe!” Sonny said motioning to the obviously struggling creature… man whose breath was fogging up the glass as he tried to breath.

The quartermaster shrugged, uncaringly “he has water”.

Sonny shook his head “he needs air!”. He ran over to the glass box and pulled at its lid, which did not budge. Sonny felt frantic as he saw the merman starting to fade from lack of oxygen “open this!”.

The quartermaster shook his head “he will escape”.

“You’re killing him!” Sonny yelled back.

“I support the missionary’s position” the strange pirate from before said, making the crew and quartermaster all laugh.

In his distracted state Sonny jumped forward and grabbed for the quartermaster’s sword pulling it from his sheath. Before the other man could fully react, Sonny brought the long sword down and slipped it between where the lid and the rest of the container met. He twisted it hard to the left using its leverage to break the main lock. The lid opened a few inches and the merman took deep panting gasps of air.

“See?” Sonny said as he looked towards the quartermaster and motioned to the merman who was breathing deeply against the opening.

The quartermaster growled as he grabbed his sword and yanked it free. Sonny pulled his Bible from his chest pocket and stuck it in the gap to keep the coffin lid up and open at least an inch or two.

“Onward!” Captain Blackbeard yelled from the front of the pack as everyone began collecting their belongings. Sonny looked at the merman who stared back at him with thankful but still unsure eyes.

**********

The crew continued their trek through the jungle for the rest of the day. As night fell the group settled in a small clearing to rest, regroup, and strategize. Most of the men slept through the night except for one small group who interchangeably kept watch. Sonny sat next to the small coffin half because as a prisoner he was forced to but also because he wanted to keep the merman company.

The man never spoke but Sonny didn’t mind. He lightly talked to the man and tried to make him somewhat smile. He told the man of his parents and sisters. He talked about his adventures traveling the world and helping people in need. He told him how his ship had been attacked and how every member aboard was slaughtered by Blackbeard except for him, as the first mate believed he could somehow help save the damned Captain’s soul.

When he talked of good things or told somewhat funny stories the merman would almost smile and roll his bright eyes fondly. But when he brought up sad or unpleasant things the man would frown and glare angrily.

Sonny talked most of the night to the man mostly to keep himself awake. He didn’t trust any of the pirates around them not to mess with him or the merman in their sleep. But also, because he felt like he needed to talk to the man. Something in him, from the moment they had met, felt drawn to the creature, and he felt the need to tell the man everything.

As dawn broke the pirate crew split up. A small section went with the other pirate captain to go look for some kind of silver chalices while the main group would continue onto the rendezvous point, exactly where that was or why the chalices were needed was kept again from Sonny.

**********

Around mid-day one of the men tasked with carrying the glass coffin slipped on a tree root and dropped his end of the container. The coffin hit the ground hard and instantly shattered. Water flowed out from every direction as the merman slipped out onto the ground. Sonny ran towards the merman to make sure he was okay but was stopped by the quartermaster who held him back.

The merman’s tail flopped wildly against the ground until most of the water had dissipated. As the water flowed away the bright tail began to dull and slightly shrink. The tail then began to split and darken as scales and skin slowly fell away like slimy cobwebs. Now before their eyes instead of a merman sat a very naked and wet man.

Sonny pulled at the jacket that he had wrapped around his waist, with his bound hands, and quickly made his way over to the shivering man. He slowly draped his long coat over the man’s shoulder wrapping him in it in an attempt to cover and also warm him.

Captain Blackbeard watched the display and sneered “the merman grew legs. How odd?”. He looked at the scared man and shrugged almost uncaringly “you will walk”.

Sonny stared at the Captain as if he was crazy, crazier than he already was known to be. While the merman now had legs, he had just gotten those legs, and they were still speckled with small scales so they obviously weren’t fully human.

The merman slightly pushed against Sonny as he tried to stand. Sonny got the message and slowly helped the man rise to his feet, as best he could in his still bound form. The man clung to him for a moment then tried to take a step out of his embrace. He instantly fell down against the jungle floor.

“I... I cannot” the merman whispered as he pushed himself off the floor. Sonny wanted to scream for joy at finally hearing the heavenly merman’s voice. It was far more beautiful than any of the other mermaids he had recently encountered and yet it didn’t seem to bewitch anyone in the crew like before.

“Walk or die” Blackbeard smirked as he settled his hand on his sword’s hilt as a form of warning.

Sonny felt his chest drop, how could anyone want to kill such a gorgeous creature. He held his hands out towards the quartermaster “cut me loose”.

The quartermaster looked back at him un-impressed.

Sonny sighed “he needs help so let me help!”.

The quartermaster looked to the Captain for agreement before cutting Sonny’s ropes.

Sonny instantly kneeled back down next to the merman and gently touched his arm “put your arm around me”.

The merman slightly pulled away from him “I do not ask for help”.

Sonny shook his head as he gently touched the creature's arm again, doing his best to show he meant no harm by sending the man a small smile “no, you did not, but you do need it”.

The two men stared at each other intently, almost as if they were having a battle of wills. Sonny tried his best to convey that he was just trying to save the other man’s life, but the other man only looked back unsurely as if he was analyzing the man’s truest wants.

Finally, the merman put his arm around Sonny so he could slowly help him up. The man was a little shorter than Sonny but not by much so it was not hard to help hold him up. Sonny wrapped one arm around the man’s waist as the other held his arm.

“We’re in a hurry, yes?” Sonny asked slightly brazenly as he looked to Blackbeard.

The Captain looked at the two men and nodded “do not fall behind”.

**********

Sonny practically carried the merman for the next hour or so. When they reached a grouping of large spindly trees, as night began to fall, the first mate stopped “hold here till I say”.

Sonny guided the merman to a large root of one of the trees and gently set him down.

Sonny sat down on a root next to him and watched the man for a moment as the sun danced over his face accentuating his sharp yet soft features. “Such beauty” he whispered as he stared at the stunning man “surely you’re one of God’s own creations, and not a descendent of those dark creatures who found no refuge on the Ark”.

The merman looked back at him with amused but still cautious eyes.

Sonny stared in awe as he looked deeply into them “such beauty...”. He sighed as he looked away “... and yet, so deadly”.

The merman looked after him with hurt and confusion evident on his face “deadly? No”.

Sonny shook his head “you attacked me, at the tower. It was you who pulled me down against the rock. Do not deny it”.

The merman shook his head “no, I only wanted to save you. You are different”.

Sonny stared back “different?”.

“Are you not?” the merman questioned as his calculated gaze took in the lanky man “these men hide themselves behind swords and guns but you, you’re a protector”.

“Did you...” Sonny mumbled to himself as, like puzzle pieces, everything slowly started to fit together. “You pulled me down to get me out of the way of the explosion,” he said as he stared in awe at the man.

The merman nodded.

“You’re my protector” Sonny whispered a little gob smacked that the one thing keeping him from fully wanting the man was his fear that was never in fact warranted.

“Bring the creature” Blackbeard yelled as he returned to the clearing pulling both Sonny and the merman’s gaze from each other “and cover its head!”.

Sonny growled under his breath at the Captain’s disregard for decency. “He has a name!” he yelled as he spun around to face the evil man, slightly putting himself between the merman and the wicked man’s gaze.

Blackbeard turned and motioned to the crew and jungle around them “oh, my apology,” he said sarcastically “please pray tell, missionary”.

Sonny bit at his check as he turned to the merman. The creature looked up at him with thankful but scared eyes. Sonny looked over the man hoping he would offer up his name but he just lightly shook his head.

Sonny thought for a moment before speaking. “His name is… Rafael” he whispered out letting the name hang and fill the air. The name was perfect for the man who, like his name sake, was an angel who had saved his life. The merman slightly nodded as if saying he approved and accepted the name.

Blackbeard smiled a cruel grin “fine bring the creature, ‘Rafael’, and cover both their heads”.

Before Sonny could argue against the other man his vision was instantly taken away as his head was covered by a sackcloth.

**********

The pirate crew dragged Sonny and Rafael through the jungle until they finally stopped for the night. Sonny could hear Rafael struggle every now and then against his capturer as they were dragged through the jungle and he prayed the man would be able to somehow free himself. However, no matter how much each man tried, neither could get free from their bonds.

When the group finally stopped the men tasked with carrying Sonny threw him down to the ground hard. As he groaned in pain he could slightly hear water somewhere around them and he again prayed that Rafael could free himself and swim far away.

“Careful, these pools run deep” Blackbeard growled to one of his crew members “if he escapes all is lost... Quartermaster”.

At his capturer’s name Sonny’s cloth was pulled from his head. He squinted his eyes as he tried to re-adjust to the world around him. He had been right about the water as they were in a weird part of the jungle that was filled with twenty or so little pools. His eyes moved quickly from the strange world that surrounded him to the quartermaster as he walked over to one of the closest pools and ripped off Rafael’s hood causing the man to hiss in anger.

“Look, look” Blackbeard yelled as he forced Rafael’s head to the right. Attached to the tree next to the pool we’re two mermaid skeletons. “Staked out to die, to dry in the sun” Blackbeard chuckled “only half in the water. Not enough to live, but just enough to make the dying slow. Think on it. Your people, murdered, harvested for their tears''. He grabbed Rafael’s face, squishing his lips and cheeks harshly, “Rafael, won’t you cry?”.

Rafael’s icy glare would have struck fear into the heart of any normal man but it did little to deter the Captain from hell. “All men die” the merman growled “even you. Soon, I hear”.

Blackbeard snarled “listen” he said as he let go of Rafael’s face and instead grabbed at his hair pulling it harshly “listen! Can you not hear your sisters screams? Do you not hear them as they died in agonizing pain?! We need but one tear”.

Rafael spat at the evil man making the Captain jump back and release his grip.

Blackbeard reared back in anger and slapped Rafael hard across the face “you vile creature!”.

Sonny struggled against the arms of the pirate tasked to hold him captive as he tried everything to break free and get to Rafael’s side.

“Chop off his fingers one by one!” the quartermaster yelled.

“Choke him!” the second mate screamed.

“Cut out the tears from behind the eyes” another sailor hollered.

Sonny finally pulled himself free and crawled towards the first mate’s side. “Where is your voice in this?” he yelled up to her. She had saved his life not days ago when Blackbeard had condemned every one of his ship mates to the depths of Davy Jones locker so she couldn’t possibly be as heartless as the monster’s that surrounded them.

“Maybe he’ll have a change of heart when the sun rises” the first mate reasoned to the Captain.

Blackbeard nodded “oh, aye, he will burn, but I cannot wait for the sun. Perhaps we should build a fire?”.

“No!” Sonny screamed as he pulled himself to his feet.

Blackbeard pushed him away “do not contest me, cleric”.

Sonny pushed back “you will not torture him!”.

The first mate grabbed the missionary’s arm and pulled him back away from the Captain “we need only one tear”.

Blackbeard smiled a foul smile “I will rip every scale from his body one by one if I see fit. If that displeases you, go pray to that god you’re so fond of”.

“I was wrong” Sonny growled as he walked closer to the damned man “not every soul can be saved. Yours cannot”.

Blackbeard laughed as he looked to the surrounding crew then back to the younger man “behold gentlemen, a man formerly of faith”.

“That ‘vile creature’, as you call him, is worth a hundred of you” Sonny roared.

“Oh,” Blackbeard said as he looked at the angry man as if realizing something “you care for the creature... no... no you fancy him” he said as he lightly laughed.

Sonny’s eyes instantly looked to Rafael, betraying himself.

“And do not deny what is clear to my eyes” Blackbeard said with a small smile “question is... does he fancy you?”.

Rafael stared down into the pool below him keeping his eyes from being seen.

Blackbeard laughed “by god, he does. We are in luck!”. He looked to Rafael as he motioned toward Sonny “bring forth a tear dark creature or witness the death of this poor soul”.

Sonny was kicked to the ground again but was pulled back up by his hair. He began to struggle against his capturer when a long knife was pressed against his neck stopping his movements.

Rafael hissed in anger as a small container was pressed roughly against his cheek right under his eye ready to snatch up any tear.

“Rafael,” Sonny lightly begged, though he hated himself for it, “if you could manage a tear, I would be grateful”.

Rafael looked to Sonny, eyes full of sadness, but then stared forward down into the deep pool as he tried to ignore everyone around him.

“Sadness, yes,” Blackbeard said watching Rafael’s eyes slightly change “but no sorrow”. He pulled his sword and started towards Sonny “yet!”.

“Not by your hand!” the first mate yelled, stopping Blackbeard’s movements.

“Time and tide wait for no one” Blackbeard yelled back as he handed the quartermaster his long sword and nodded “quartermaster, if you please”.

The quartermaster brought the sword down and Sonny let out a pained grunt as he felt it slash his chest. He fell to the ground as the blackness of death began to fall around him. As he felt the darkness winning a sorrow filled scream rang out that seemed to shake the ground around him.

“Ooh, aye, mermaids are tough... the lot of them” Blackbeard said as he looked at Rafael’s face that while was sad and pain filled had not produced a tear. “No tears...” he said to the crew “well, tie him up like the others and we’ll try again”.

Sonny felt a small smile grace his lips as he gave into the darkness. At least his death was not in vain.

Blackbeard kicked Sonny’s unmoving body, which pulled an angry hiss from Rafael, and smiled “someone get rid of this”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! I've left our favorite boys in a pretty bad spot! I wonder what's gonna happen?!?!?!?   
> Well read chapter 3 to find out lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BARISI-WEEN EVERYBODY!!! What a journey this story has been. But here it is, as promised, the finally (posted almost immediately after chapter two so yay for not letting you hang so long with that cliff hanger lol)!  
> I really hope you guys love it as I had such a fun time writing it!

Sonny felt the coolness of grass and roughness of dirt against his face as the darkness of what he thought was death started to fade away. He sluggishly pushed himself up onto his side and blinked as he took in the jungle and moon light that surrounded him. He slowly ran his hand down his chest and was surprised when instead of feeling a deep gash he felt just a light slice. He looked down and saw a small dart-like thing sticking out from his side. He pulled it from his skin and held it up to look at it in the moonlight. He was right, it was a dart. The quartermaster hadn’t killed him; he had just drugged him.

He rubbed his face to push away the fogginess that still filled it.

He didn’t understand why the pirates had spared him but he was thankful as he knew his next move, he had to save Rafael. That was his reason for living. That’s why God allowed the first mate to spare his life, why he wasn’t killed in the mermaid attack, and why the quartermaster had only drugged him. God had sent him to save one of his most precious creatures and he wasn’t going to let anything stop him.

He gradually stood to his feet and started off into the jungle to find his reason for living.

Luckily the men in charge of dumping his body hadn’t dumped him too far away as he was able to quickly find the pools again just as daylight began to kiss the horizon.

Rafael was tied to the nearest tree just like his sisters before him, half in the pool and half out. His tail splashed lethargically in the pool as his chest heaved slowly as he struggled to bring in breathes.

Sonny kneeled as he grabbed the rope bindings and started to pull at them scaring Rafael who hissed in fear. “It's just me” the blue-eyed man whispered calmly “I’m so sorry, Rafael”.

Rafael turned to look at the man as his eyes widened in happy shock “Sonny, you’re alive!”. 

Sonny nodded pausing his untying as he looked down at the merman who had every so quickly swam into his heart “of course”.

“You… you came for me” Rafael said happily but with slight confusion “why?”.

Sonny stared down at the man that truly was his reason for living. “You’re different, are you not?” he asked back fondly the question Rafael had asked him not a day before as he gently cupped his face “do you know not of kindness? Compassion?”.

Rafael smiled as a small euphoric laugh left his lips and as down his cheek rolled a small happy tear.

As Sonny turned back to work on the ropes two men jumped out from nowhere and grabbed him pinning him to the ground.

Three other men jumped out from behind some of the trees and grabbed Rafael pulling him onto the shore of his pool. The first mate pushed the small container from earlier against his cheek and scooped up the fallen tear.

“Tears of sorrow, never. Mermaids be too tough for that” Blackbeard grinned as he stepped out from where he had been hiding in the shadows. He took the tear container and pocketed it “but tears of joy. They say these be more potent anyway”.

Sonny struggled against the men holding him down “Rafael,” he called gaining the merman’s attention “on my word, I had no part of this! I swear it to you!”.

Rafael stared back at him with despair filled eyes that made his deep green turn almost icy.

“Let him go!” Sonny begged as Rafael was ruthlessly thrown back into the water “you got what you wanted so you don’t need him now”.

“Let him go?” Blackbeard asked, smiling his wicked grin “no”. He turned to his men and motioned to the merman “re-secure his bonds. We leave him with his own”.

The quartermaster resecured Rafael’s bonds before grabbing Sonny and re-tying him as well. Sonny struggled against the man but the quartermaster was stronger.

Sonny grabbed one more look at his protector as he was dragged away.

Rafael watched after him as he was pulled away and let out a quiet cry.

***********

The fountain of youth.

That’s what this whole journey was about, to find the elusive fountain of youth. A fountain that apparently granted eternal life but only at the cost of another’s soul.

Sonny was surprised but also not surprised when he learned this information.

The main group had not traveled too far before they were rejoined by the other members of their crew. The other group had been successful in finding the chalices and that’s when Sonny had found out the truth. Once the fountain was found the chalices would be filled with its water. The mermaid tear was to be placed in one of the chalices. The person who drank the tear would die and their years would be added to the others essentially creating an everlasting loop for eternal life.

The Captain wanted to live forever and had dragged his whole crew along for the journey. It all made sense now why the first mate spared Sonny’s young life. She wanted him to persuade the damned Captain that there was another way to eternal life through god and not through literally sucking life. It was a somewhat novel plan Sonny had to admit even if it hadn’t worked as the crew was still dragged into this horrid quest.

The newly reunited group quickly found a small stream that flowed into a short cave. The pirates followed the water until it took them to a dead end. The second pirate captain assured the group that this was the correct way to the fountain but Blackbeard just glared at him unsurely.

The crazy pirate took the two retrieved chalices and banged them together. Everyone waited with baited breath for something to happen, but nothing did.

Blackbeard ordered his quartermaster to kill the man but then stopped him as his first mate begged him to give the other man a chance.

The strange pirate looked the chalices over and noticed an inscription on them. He slowly read the strange words and as he did the cave began to shake violently. The water that lightly covered the cave’s floor began to crawl up its walls and collect against its ceiling. As soon as the shaking started it stopped as all the water settled into an almost crystal-clear pool that magically hung above their heads.

The pirate captain jumped up to try and touch it and as his hand almost breached its surface he was pulled up into the water, instantly disappearing.

The rest of the crew stared in shock at the rippling pool waiting for the pirate to return. 

Blackbeard motioned to the ceiling “well men? What are you waiting for you ninnies? The fountain of youth waits for no man!”.

Most of the crew quickly jumped towards the ceiling and were instantly sucked away.

“Quartermaster” Blackbeard called as he pulled his sword “get rid of the missionary before you join us. I have found my eternal life so he is no longer useful to me”. Before Sonny could even respond the damned Captain held his sword up to the ceiling and was instantly pulled up and away.

The quartermaster smiled a truly vile grin as he turned to where he had dropped Sonny against the cave floor not a moment before “finally”. The large man pulled his sword as he advanced towards the bound man. He grabbed roughly at Sonny’s hair pulling his head up and back. He looked over the missionary for a second before bringing down his sword hard against his chest.

Sonny felt as the sword re-pierced his skin and let out a pained cry. This cut was far deeper and far longer than the cut he had received the night before and the pain was almost unbearable.

The quartermaster laughed as he watched blood begin to pour out of the deep wound “this time I won’t let you live”.

He pulled his sword back for another blow but stopped. He stood frozen for a moment before collapsing against the ground like a heavy sack of flour. Behind him stood the youngest pirate holding a large rock.

“You saved my life, now I’m saving yours. I would say that makes us even, savvy” the teen said looking from the passed-out quartermaster to Sonny “you saved me from mermaids now I’m saving you to save yours”. He picked up the quartermaster’s sword and cut Sonny’s bindings. “I’m sorry I wasn’t quicker, but you should be able to make it back to the pools in time” he said as he helped Sonny to his feet.

“Thank you,” Sonny called as the young man was pulled up into the floating pool. He quickly turned and ran from the cave.

**********

“Rafael...” Sonny whispered as he reached the edge of the pool Rafael was trapped in. He fell to the ground and rubbed a hand over the merman’s face that was far too pale and unresponsive for Sonny’s liking. He could feel his heart breaking with every second Rafael remained unresponsive “oh God, you will not take him!”.

He pulled at the bonds with all his might trying to get them undone “if you have taken him, you will give him back!” he growled to the sky as he finally broke the ropes.

He ran a hand through Rafael’s hair and down his face “give him back” he pleaded over and over “give him back. I feel you will gain one man today please let it not be him. Please. Please”.

Sonny felt a soft breath against his thumb and he silently thanked the lord. Rafael slowly opened his eyes and stared up at Sonny. Sonny felt tears pool in his eyes at being able to see their glorious emerald color one last time.

Rafael jumped away from the man and hid under the surface of the water. Sonny watched after him “I am alone...” he said though each word was becoming a challenge “I swear it to you Rafael... everyone else is gone...”.

Rafael slowly resurfaced and looked around in all directions making sure he wouldn’t be captured again.

As he neared Sonny he could see his pained breathing and blood-soaked chest; the air also had an underlying tinge of copper. “You are hurt?” the merman asked with quiet concern as he lifted a hand to push away Sonny's shirt and lightly look at the deep oozing wound.

Sonny nodded as he looked at the long deep and bloody gash down his chest “in body only...”. He looked at Rafael and lightly smiled “my mind though is at peace... because of you”.

“Me?” Rafael asked, slightly confused.

Sonny nodded “yes. I was lost. The winds, the tides... they ought to renew a man’s faith. But for me, only you”.

“Sonny” Rafael said, with a voice full of held back emotions “I can save you. I want to save you. You need only ask”.

“I seek but one thing” Sonny whispered out as he leaned closer to the water.

“What is that?” Rafael asked.

“Forgiveness...” Sonny said inching again closer to the shore, closer to his heart, “if not for me you would have never been captured”.

Rafael pulled up a little more towards the shore “ask me Sonny, please”.

“Forgive me?” the words were whispered as quietly as the breeze, almost like a prayer.

Rafael reached up and pulled Sonny into a deep kiss. A kiss filled with more than just forgiveness and something more than just love. Sonny wrapped his arms around the merman as Rafael slowly pulled him into the pool and towards the depths of the sea forever.

While not much more is known about the two men there are many stories. Some land lovers say the whole story is just that, a story. They also say the missionary was pulled to the depths and eaten by the merman, as revenge is the only true forgiveness. Some others say the kiss healed the man and he went on to convert many more men. Both endings had been taken and turned into horror stories used to scare children and adults alike into fearing the sea as some kind of unforgiving monster, or worse, used to try and convert them.

However, sailors know that the story is not just some tall tale. They know every word of it is true, except the scary endings of course. They know that in the end Blackbeard was tricked into giving his years to his first mate. They also know that the spanish soon found the fountain and destroyed it as it was against God. And while the true ending for the two sea crossed lovers is shrouded in mystery, with only two men living on this big blue plant to know the truth, any decent sailor has heard tales of the godly man and his mermaid.

Ask any sea man about mermaids and he will tell you three things. One, a mermaid’s kiss can save a dying man even on the brink of death's door. Two, it’s the sea maidens, not the males, who are to be feared above all other sea monsters. And three, when a ship goes down and somehow most of the crew members survive it is said a godly man and his mermaid came to your aid. And it is said that it is by their love alone you were saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... what did you think?!  
> While I know I left it a little open ending (which isn't usually my style) I just felt this story demanded it lol!
> 
> I really hope you guys liked it and I'll see y'all real soon with another story... or chapter to a story I've been meaning to post... lol :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well what did you think? Kudos and comments are always loved and appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter for writing updates/just to be friends - @MollyKillers


End file.
